


Find a fic plz

by Shf321



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e07 The Slabside Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shf321/pseuds/Shf321
Summary: Find me a fic plz
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Find a fic plz

This fanfic where felicity gets scared and hits Oliver with her umbrella but he was actually doing a surprise belated birthday gift for her because he was in prison he was also naked which was part of the surprise. If anyone knows where I can find this fic plz let me know.


End file.
